A Decision For All
by Away.to.Nothing
Summary: Larry wants Amelia to be real, and Akhmenrah can help. Only if she becomes living will Larry be able to progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A Decision for All**

Larry Daley proceeded to the redhead, not even realizing where his feet were taking him. The woman looked up from the pamphlet she was reading on…

_Was that a pamphlet on Amelia Earhart?_

Larry almost bumped into the woman, startling her from her place.

"I…uh…here," Larry stuttered while helping her pick up her few belongings, "I'm sorry miss, are you by any chance related to Amelia Earhart?"

The woman looked awkwardly at Larry, "No…I'm afraid not, and I could only wish that I was related to her."

"Oh," Larry looked down, shifting his feet, "You just look a bit like…never mind." He scratched the back of his head, thinking about how uncomfortable this young woman must be. Suddenly, Larry extended a hand.

"Larry Daley, I'm the night guard here at the Natural History Museum."

"Nice to meet you Larry," The woman's hand reached out, shaking his gently, "I'm Amy."

"Well, Amy, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes," Amy retracted her hand from his grip, "Does this museum have any exhibits on Amelia Earhart?"

"Yes, right this way." Larry showed her down a hallway, past the Hall of African Mammals, to the Aviation Room. Larry walked in, making sure Amy was behind him, and pointed Amelia out. Sitting beside the Wright Brothers exhibit, Earhart stood proud and tall, a glint of moxie in her sapphire eyes.

Suddenly, an unknown pang hit him. It felt as though his heart was being torn out. It was his love for Amelia that had blossomed only a few hours ago. A tear formed in his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Larry, are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm-," Larry questioned if he was really, in fact, well. This affection seemed so deep, yet he knew, sadly, that his love with Amelia would never be able to progress.

"Larry?" Amy tapped his shoulder gingerly, wanting a straight answer.

"Yes, I'm fine." Larry sighed, miserable from the pain within his heart. Amy glanced at him with knowing blue eyes, they looked just like…

_Stop it Larry! You know this is never going to work, just stop!_

Larry was so mad at himself for letting his relationship with Amelia get to this point. Amy looked at him again, questioning the situation. Larry knew Amy knew absolutely nothing of the whole 'museum coming to life at night' thing, so he couldn't ask her for relationship advice, could he?

He bit his lip, holding back tears. Amy attempted to comfort Larry, pulling him into a much needed hug. She didn't quite know what else to do, even though it felt a little awkward embracing someone she barley knew. Amy slipped her business card into Larry's back pocket; she wanted to get to know this man better; he seemed like a nice friend to have around.

"Larry, I gave you my number. Call me if you ever need anything, okay?"

Larry sniffed, "Thanks Amy…"

The redhead stood up, gently kissing Larry on the cheek. He smiled, confused. She barely knew him, why was she taking the situation to the point of kissing him on the cheek? Amy walked away from the night guard, heading towards the Amelia Earhart exhibit.

---------------------------

"Akhmenrah, is there some sort of, I don't know, spell that can turn a mannequin into a real, living, breathing person for an entire lifetime?" Larry wanted so badly to have Amelia as his lover; she seemed the right girl for him.

"Yes, Larry," Akhmenrah took him by the shoulder, pulling him farther into the depths of his tomb exhibit, "But 'tis a dark magic, and once the spell has been cast, there is no going back for the model. They will remain living for the rest of a full human life."

Larry jumped into the air blissfully; Amelia was going to be able to experience life! Joy spread through him, coursing through his veins.

"Thank you so much! But, do tell me, how does one cast the spell?" Larry asked, wanting to read up on this 'dark magic' stuff.

"You must…well…um…" Akhmenrah thought for a moment, attempting to remember the steps taken to fulfill this task, "Oh, right. One must first have their subject locked in a room. By themselves. Do you want to write any of this down?"

Larry paused for a moment.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." He said, taking out a small post it note pad and a pen.

"Continuing, the one casting the spell, in this case, you, remain outside the room. Spin the dial on the tablet three times to the left, and once to the right. You should hear a faint humming, and once that stops, the transformation should be complete." Akhmenrah was satisfied, he had remembered the steps in performing the spell. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he gave Larry some last warning, and walked out of the tomb to resume his watch on the museum.

"Thanks Akhmenrah..." Larry sighed, not hearing a response from the pharaoh. Larry ran to the Aviation Room, seeking out Amelia.

"Mr. Daley, whereabouts are you taking me?" Earhart asked, a little shocked for the fact that she was usually the one to drag Larry somewhere.

"Amelia," Larry suddenly stopped, turning around to look into her eyes, "If you had the chance to remain a living, breathing person like me, would you want to be that way?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"You have that chance as we speak; I just have to get the tablet from Akhmenrah."

"Wait, Larry, slow down for a moment. I can be _real?_" Amelia was awestruck. Now she'd be able to go out in the sun, without fear of turning to dust. She'd be able to _feel_ Larry's touch on her lips when he kissed her.

"I'll do it. Just tell me what to do."

"Okay, first you need to go in here," Larry pointed to the supply closet right next to them, "and wait. I'll knock on the door before we start the transformation okay?"

"Good. Good. Now, am I going to feel any pain while I undergo this transformation, Mr. Daley?"

"The most you should feel would be a little vibration, I would guess."

Larry rushed off to find Akhmenrah, not giving Amelia the chance to ask any further questions. The pharaoh was sitting on a stone bench, petting Dexter.

"Akhmenrah, can I have the tablet?" The pharaoh handed the tablet over to Larry, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Larry, what are you going to do with that?" He asked, a little wary.

"I'm going to change Amelia…" Larry was unsure now, for the fact that the pharaoh was becoming testy.

"Okay…can I remain by your side while she changes?"

"I don't see why not!" Larry rushed back to the supply closet, with Akhmenrah close behind him. Larry knocked on the door; Amelia knocked back, saying she was ready. Larry took out the note pad with the dial combination on it.

He spun the dial on the golden tablet thrice to the left, and once to the right, hearing a faint humming once he'd cracked the code.

---------------------------

Amelia heard the last click of the dial. _Now what? _She thought, a bit unsure of what was to happen next. Suddenly, Earhart felt a small vibration start in her feet, working its way up through her body. It tickled a little bit, but the vibrations gradually went away. Just when she thought the change was complete, a blue light blinded her, knocking the woman to the ground.

"Ow," was the last thing on her mind before Amelia blacked out.

---------------------------

"Amelia? Amelia, get up! You're real!" Larry shook her again and again, trying to wake her.

"Wha- Where am I? What happened?" Amelia awoke, a little raspy.

"You're not a mannequin anymore!" Larry was beaming.

Amelia looked down at her hands. _They weren't waxy_. She took one of her hands, running it down her face. _Not waxy_. Amelia tugged at her curls. _They didn't come off_. That's when she saw light streaming into the supply closet.

She kissed Larry then, absorbing herself in the awesomeness of the moment. She _was _real. She, Amelia Mary Earhart, was a living, breathing person. She saw Larry close his eyes, running his thumb on her hand. All seemed at peace.

"LARRY DALEY!" Dr. McPhee was steaming, seeing his nightguard on the floor, kissing some unknown woman that shouldn't even be in the museum.


	2. Chapter 2

Larry immediately stood up, offering a hand to Amelia.

"Can you explain?" Dr. McPhee made circular motions at Amelia, suggesting an answer from Larry as to who this girl was and why she was here, kissing him.

"I, sir, am Amelia-,"

"Daley! Amelia Daley, yes, she's…my new…wife…" Larry cut in just before Amelia uttered the last name that would surely cost him his job. Earhart shot him a look, silently saying _really_? Larry looked back at her, shaking his head with sympathy.

"Well?" Dr. McPhee began tapping his foot with impatience.

"She came, not knowing that the museum was closed because she needed me for something back at our apartment. So, I let her in, and we started to talk, which led to me locking us in a closet and kissing…" Amelia shuffled her feet as Larry finished the story.

"Ma'am, the museum closes at seven o'clock _exactly_, don't let this happen again, or I will…" Dr. McPhee wasn't exactly sure what he would to this woman but if this every happened again, he'd be out to get her, that was for sure. Dr. McPhee walked out of the room, his shoes clicking on the marble floor as he moved towards his office.

"Mr. Daley, _wife_?" Amelia laughed as she turned to face Larry, watching to make sure this McPhee person was gone. Larry blushed, looking into her sapphire eyes, which were at this time full of playfulness and adventure. He pecked her on the lips and walked out of the museum, holding Amelia's hand.

"Now, we've got to get you a new outfit," Larry looked back at Amelia, who had stopped, unsure of what Larry could offer her, fashion-wise, "Don't worry, I won't be giving you any fashion advice, I've absolutely none myself." Larry chuckled, thinking about the pairs of jeans and polos that he had waiting for him back at his apartment. _Mix and match_ was his fashion statement.

"Where am I going first?" Amelia asked, not sure of where to go.

"Why don't we try…um…H&M?" Larry pointed to the H&M store across the street. Earhart had absolutely no idea what H&M was, but she went along, looking in the stores as she passed them by.

"Oh, Larry, I've only been to New York City a few times. It must be a dream living here every day!" Amelia tried to pick up a conversation, and being unsuccessful, she quieted herself until they got to H&M. Larry let her go inside, and, telling her to stay here until he came back from Starbucks with coffee, left Amelia with his credit card.

"Now, to find Starbucks…" Larry glanced around, trying to pick out the green topper a Starbucks store usually had above it. Finding it, he walked across the street and proceeded to go inside. _Crap I forgot to ask Amelia how she likes her coffee_, Larry shook his head pitifully.

"Two cream, two sugars, and another of the same." Larry handed the cashier the money as he shouted the order back to behind the counter. After receiving the two piping hot cups of coffee, Larry went back to H&M, seeing Amelia sitting on a metal bench outside the store with three full bags of clothing. Larry handed Amelia the coffee cup, thinking over how much the shopping spree would clear his credit card.

"The coffee's a bit strong, but I like it," Earhart stated as the couple rounded the corner to Larry's apartment.

"Good, I'm glad you do," Larry couldn't think of anything else to say, and seeing Amelia had never even heard of Starbucks, he just let her enjoy the coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the apartment complex, Larry opened the glass doors to the lobby, Earhart thanking him kindly and stepping in. Larry walked up to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button.

"Larry, what is this contraption?" Amelia asked, eyeing the metallic doors as she stepped in behind Larry.

"It's called an elevator. It's a faster way of going up instead of using stairs." Larry clicked the button with the number three on it to take them to his floor.

"So, press a button, and it takes you somewhere?" Amelia asked, perplexed. Suddenly, she started pressing more buttons. Finding that pressing one at a time was taking too long, she ran her hand from top to bottom, catching every floor's button. Larry slapped his forehead, shaking his head with shame.

"Why did you do that?" Larry asked, pointing to all of the lit up floors.

"You said it was faster than taking the stairs, Mr. Daley." Amelia giggled deviously as they rode up to the third floor. Larry hopped out quickly, apologizing to oncoming people as they saw what the damage was that had been done. Larry strode quickly with Amelia behind him to his apartment, taking out his key that he had under the welcome mat.

"Now," Larry heard the click of the lock as the door swung open, "You need to go and try on the clothes you bought today. You can go in my room to change, or you can go in the bathroom, either one is fine with me…" Larry scratched the back of his head, silently scolding himself for thinking about accidentally walking in on Amelia.

Earhart slipped into the bathroom, humming an unfamiliar song.

---------------------------

Amelia gently took off her flight jacket, feeling the tan leather squeak under her soft fingers. She noticed the wool on the interior, setting it down on the off-white tile floor. Her shirt underneath was a light blue shaded button-down blouse, she swiftly took it off to expose her abdomen. Amelia then took out the shirts in one of the shopping bags that she had taken home. She'd picked out a quarter sleeve green v-neck that bunched at the bottom, a light/ dark purple with cream striped sweater with a yellow tank top, and a rich blue silk blouse.

Fortunately, all of the shirts fit, and she put on the green top again, and then took off her boots and pants. Amelia took out the few pairs of pants that she bought, two pairs of fitted dark wash jeans, and a pair of tan khaki dress pants, just in case she had to go anywhere important. Amelia put on one of the pairs of jeans and took out a couple of shoes to try on. The high heels she got were none too comfortable, and the low heeled moccasin boots seemed to fit better anyways. Amelia had also gotten a pair of sneakers that she'd put to good use later on.

---------------------------

As Earhart stepped out, Larry stared, jaw dropped. She looked amazingly normal for just starting out in the real world. She smiled, rolling her eyes at him as if it were no big deal that he should stare. Amelia was one of those women that didn't care what people really thought of her appearance, Larry liked that. Suddenly the phone rang. Larry ran to catch it before it went to voicemail.

"Daley residence," Larry said, neutral.

"Hi, is this Larry? It's Amy, I was just wondering if you wanted to come grab a cup of coffee with me in a few minutes?" Amy's voice came through the phone, cheery and joyful.

"Hi, Amy! Yes it's Larry; I'd love to grab a coffee with you! When do you want me and where?"

"Just meet me at Serendipity, and we don't necessarily have to get coffee if you know what I mean…" Amy smiled on the other end of the phone. Larry laughed, knowing she probably was thinking about sharing a frozen hot chocolate. That's what Serendipity was famous for!

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes! Bye!" Amy hung up the phone, and Larry did a little jump at the fact that he was making a new friend.

"My friend Amy just called and wants to go to Serendipity for a little chat. I have to leave you to explore the apartment a little bit. The clicker for the T.V. is right here," Larry tapped the remote with his fingers to turn it on, "and there's food in the fridge. You can get tap water from the sink, and I've got soda. If you need me, call me on my cell phone. The number is on the fridge. Okay, I have to go bye Amelia!" Larry kissed her gently on the cheek before shutting the door. Amelia sat on the couch and sighed. Now what was she supposed to do for God only knew how long?

---------------------------

"So, how long have you been working at the Natural History Museum?" Amy asked, curious.

"I've worked there for at least a year now; it's really a very fun job watching over the exhibits." Larry was scared he would accidentally let it slip that those "people in costumes to be the exhibits" weren't in fact actors.

"How so?" Amy slurped at the whipped cream on top of the frozen hot chocolate. She giggled.

"Whoops," she smiled.

"Well, I uh, pretend they have personalities, like they're real. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of. But I feel like you're trying to hide something from me…what is it?"

Larry sighed. Amy seemed good at reading him like a book. He took her by the hand and led her back, out of the way of other people, so they wouldn't hear what was about to be exposed. Larry turned to face a petrified Amy.

"Don't be scared or be cynical as to what I am about to say. I am telling the absolute truth when I say that those "actors" you see running around the museum, pretending to be exhibits, are actually wax exhibits. The museum comes to life at night Amy. I speak the truth."

Amy looked suspiciously at Larry. Was this man insane, or was he really telling the absolute truth that the exhibits actually came to life at night…


End file.
